pure hearted love
by chaos.the.sister.of.death
Summary: When severus returns home for the holidays in his fifth year he is saved from his abusive by a stranger and whisked away to another Continent by said and a budding romance ensues
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic so dont hate speech="please" thoughts="please" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Walking down the hallway was 15 year old boy with black greasy hair, that contrasted greatly with his sallow skin a hooked nose from too many blows to the nose a sharp tongue and a lanky frame. He wore second hand clothing and tattered leather shoes that have seen better days this boy was none other than Severus Severus was a Slytherin student in his fifth year at Hogwarts constantly tormented and harassed by the so called marauders which consists of Sirius black,James potter,Remus lupin and Peter pettigrew the bane of his existence not to mention the ones who caused his friend ship with his one and only friend lily to end. He was currently walking down the school hall to think because it was winter break which meant he would have to go back to his abusive father,he had tried to convince the headmaster to let him stay at hogwarts but alas that was wishful thinking meaning severus would have to return home for the holidays and with no-one to support him he fears he may not return to hogwarts after the winter holidays.

"You worthless slut, how dare you use that disgusting magic of yours" Tobias Snape father of severus Snape screamed the sound of a whip and cries of pain could be heard as severus lay there enduring the beating he was receiving from his father."I'm sorry it was an accident I'm sorry." Severus cried out. You see when when severus arrived home his father threw his things in a closet and locked it at that moment severus felt an intense anger consume him causing his magic to react knocking his father of his feet resulting to the beating. "I'll stamp that magic out of you if its the last thing I do" several blows rained down on severus and at this point all severus could do was lay there and sob due to the immense pain he was feeling when his father left out the door, severus gathered whatever strength he had left got up and went out the door. He limped his way over to the forest not far from where he lived sat down against the trunk of a tree and doubled over crying not caring at the moment who saw him and just cried until he could no longer shed tears.

the leaves on the ground russled due to disturbance and someone crouched down next to severus and asked in a gentle voice "hey are you alright kid".

this story is unbetaed , please no flames. P.S - if you like it review I might continue


	2. he's a wizard?

**SEVERUS POV**

"Hey , ollo are you alright" a tall red headed male asked me. I quickly clean my face to remove any remnants of tears on my face then I glare at the person and ask rather angrily "What do you want ?".

The guy whoever he is, had the audacity to smirk and said "jeez no need to get your panties in a twist I merely asked if you were okay bit judging by how you look I think the answer is no" with a Japanese? accent to which i replied "so what even if i wasn't OK I didn't ask for your help nor do i want it so just go and leave me in peace".

I was really angry by the time i was done talking who does this guy think he is. That's when I heard the leaves russling and thought the guy was leaving and sighed in relief but it was too good to be true, I looked besides me and there he was sitting right next to me wearing a cocky smirk on his face, my eyes narrowed immediately then I asked "and what exactly do you think you're doing ".

"sitting next to you and besides little wizard I saw you sitting here crying and I really really wanna help you; I mean when I say you sitting here crying my heart reached out to you and I guess it felt right to come comfort you".

I could only sit there gaping 'he doesn't even know me and he tried to help me that's more than anyone's ever done for me'. 'WAIT did he just call me little wizard, T-That would mean that. "YOUR'RE A WIZARD TOOOOO". I screamed then twitched and fainted. The last thing going through my mind is 'I don't even know his name'.

 **Severus - how come you're a wizard and you do know when you meet some one you're supposed to give your name**

 **The guy(for now) - it got your attention didn't it**

 **Severus - so what gives you the right to just sit next to me when I clearly told you to get lost. You have no right**

 **The guy - yes I do (says blankly )**

 **Severus - really, and why's that. (states blankly )**

 **The guy - because ... I'm me (say arrogantly )**

 **Severus - (** **.** **)... (...sighs) please review and if there are any mistakes please point the out**

 **Me - ( suddenly wakes up ) huh whad I miss (looks around ) aw man can't believe I slept through the entire thing ╥** **﹏╥**

 **Severus - there there don't worry you didn't miss a thing**

 **Me - thanks sevie I feel better soon please read and review**

 **Severus - don't call me that plus I already did that**

 **The guy - hey what am I chopped liver or something ?**

 **Severus and me - YES**

 **R &R **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - OK i know that severus is a bit ooc but what are you going to do also severus is abused by his father and the forest is his safe haven oh and he's also sixteen and lily stopped being his friend during their fourth year and severus is trying to decide if he should go to hogwarts for his seventh year or not because if you look at it if he goes he'd be bullied by the marauders if he doesn't he'd be abused by his father so either way its a loose - loose situation**

 **P.s - the guy that was talking to severus's name will be revealed in this chapter**

 **English** _"italics"_

 **Japanese** _ **"bold italics"**_

 **Enjoy**

Slowly severus opened his eyes

" _uh what happened"_.

he slowly sat up and examined the room he was in.

it was painted a light cream colour and had a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, other than that the room was pretty plain looking not to mention the room was unfamiliar to him and he couldn't recall how he got here,at that point he every thing that happened the day before came rushing to him.

" _oh yeah that guy from yesterday ,he must have brought me here after i fainted"_ at that severus blushed.

" _ugh I can't believe I fainted and in front of a stranger no less, nice going severus for all you know he could be a serial killer "._

While severus was muttering to himself he didn't notice the door on the other side of the room opening and so was surprised

when the stranger from yesterday spoke.

" _you know they say talking to your self is the first sign of madness_."

At hearing him speak, severus jumped but quickly composed himself and huffed saying

 _"I was thinking out loud not talking to my self and why should I explain myself to you when I don't even know your name."_

He said the man had the nerve to chuckle.

 _ **"gomen gomen"**_

seeing Severus's confused look when he said that he quickly corrected himself and said

 _"my apologies, my name is kirihito usagi."_

Now that severus got a good look of the man he could see that he had silver hair that fell in bangs in his face pale skin bright purple eyes with slightly slitted pupils broad shoulders a lithe frame with lean muscles and he was very tall ( picture akihiko usami from junjou romantica).

 _"well"_ kirihito asked

 _"well what",_ was severus reply kirihito smiled

 _"what is your name or should I give you one myself"._ He said still smiling.

 _"oh my name is severus severus snape"._ Severus told him

 _"hmm that's a nice name so are you going to explain why you were in the forest all alone"_ Kirihito asked

 _"I could ask you the same thing "_

Severus countered

 _"_ _ **eto**_ _I was looking for inspiration I guess"_ Kirihito said

 _"inspiration for what exactly"._

severus asked

 _"_ _ **ano**_ _I'm a writer an author to be specific I write romance and BL novels and lately I've been experiencing writers block and I decided to come to Britain to acquire inspiration for my next book"_ Kirihito explained.

 _"really, I didn't know but that does not explain why you brought me here you do it know it's considered kidnapping right? you had no right to bring me here"_ Severus fumed.

Kirihito Chuckled and said _"are you always this fiesty it really does suit you"_

 _"wha-"_ Severus said surprised by was interrupted by Kirihito

 _"now to answer your question I brought you here because I couldn't just leave you out there all alone you were unconscious and I couldn't take you to your home 'cause I didn't know where you lived,sheesh you would think you'd be grateful that I didn't leave you out there in the cold"_ said Kirihito with a small laugh

Severus looked down at his hands and couldn't help but say shyly _"well from my experience people don't just do things without expecting something in return"._

But Kirihito just smiled and said softly _"you'll find that I'm not like other people and I helped you because I wanted to not so i can gain something from you"_

Then Kirihito's face grew serious and said _"but can I ask you something Severus-kun."_

Severus said slightly worried due to Kirihito's change in mood _"sure y-you can ask me anything"._

Kirihito took a deep breath and asked _"a-are you being abused at your home severus-kun"_

The moment Kirihito uttered that question Severus froze and quietly said _"what?"_

 **So I'll leave it there for now please inform me of any way I could improve and any suggestions you might have for me to to put in the story.**

 **Gomen Gomen - sorry (or I'm sorry depending on context)**


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy

SEVERUS POV

"I asked if you were being don't need to answer if you don't want to I just wanted to know" akihiko said he had a sad look on his face and a part of severus didn't like that look

 **'should I tell him or not he did say I didn't have to answer but he looks so sad as if the fact that I'm abused is enough to bring him to tears'** Severus thought then he said outloud

 _"why would you care if I'm being a-abused or not it's none of your business any way"_ akihiko just said

 _"hey I care because you're my friend or at least I think you are ,were friends right? "_

 **'how can he ask that of course we're aren't friends I just met him for Merlins sake but he looks so nervous ugh fine'** Severus thought then said while rolling my eyes _" even if I don't know you that well and we only just met, yes I suppose we are... friends I guess"._

The smile on akihiko's face when I said that was contagious and I found my self smiling as well.

 _"sugoi, well then how about we go out for hirugohan ne? ,my treat"_ akihiko said I became confused what exactly is a hirugohan I must have said it outloud because the next thing I know I was pulled out of the bed I was on and was dragged towards the door when

akihiko explained _"hirugohan means lunch "_ understanding dawned on me _"then why couldn't you have said that instead "_ I asked, then he abruptly stopped walking once we reached the front door or what I assume is the front door causing me to stop too lest I crash into him and turned around and said

 _"because you look so cute when your confused "_ this caused me to blush which further encouraged akihiko

 _"kawaii kawaii"_ he practically squealed and while I have no Idea what the words he said means only caused me to blush even more but I managed to say steadily _"let's just go "._

TIME SKIP

 _" you didn't have to buy me a suit just before we came here you know , I don't want you to think I owe you or something " ._ I said while looking down at my hands , i can't believe he would do such a thing. _"I had to ,besides you wouldn't be allowed in here with what you had on before do you and i also enjoyed buying it for you it's nice having someone to spend money on "_ akihiko explained to me while smiling _" you shouldn't spend money on trivial things we could have gone some where else I don't like crowded places like this "_ I grumbled while trying to sink into my chair

 **AKIHIKO POV**

I chuckled when I saw him trying to make himself look smaller _"daijobu desu it's why I reserved this table for us you don't look like the type to like crowds anyway."_

he looked slightly relieved when I told him that and began eating the steak our waiter set before us.I decided to ask about his magical education he seems to be around fifteen or sixteen years of age. _"Severus , which magical school do you attend."_ I asked him before putting a piece of steak in my mouth ,chewing slowly.

He stopped eating and looked at me with his obsidian eyes and asked while speaking slowly _"why would you want to know ? " "merely curious because judging from what I observed the short time I've known you I can safely say that your home life has not been a...pleasant one and from the tone of your voice you don't seem too eager to talk about it , am I right ?"_

Severus seemed to debate in what to do before answering my previous question _"Hogwarts , I go to Hogwarts " "and does any one there know of your current home condition" "no, well only one but we're no longer friends and I don't think she cares any more"_

this surprised me greatly and I found myself asking _"how come you never told anyone else, why didn't you tell the headmaster/headmistress of the school? "_ he immediately became angry and said to me.

 _"do you think I didn't tell anyone ,I asked headmaster Dumbledore countless times if I could stay in the school for summer I told him exactly what goes on in my home, how I'm treated but each time I ask to stay ,each and every time he denies me my request saying I should spend time with my family, each time I ask to stay he sends me back to that hellhole. I'm not even safe at Hogwarts with all the bullying that happens to me. Merlin, I almost got killed a few Months ago and the ones responsible weren't even punished. "_ at this point he was crying full on crying.

I couldn't do anything at that moment, someone almost killed him and they got away with it. I can't even begin to imagine what he must be going through.

That's when I decided to keep him far away from those people to never let him go back to that life ever again ,by the time I came out of my thoughts Severus had stopped crying but there was still tears rolling down his eyes he looked so miserable I called his name _"severus-kun? "_

he suddenly looked up from where he was staring at his hands and quickly wiped his tears away and said _"yes ?"_ I looked at him my eyes filled with determination before i said

 _"severus-kun you won't be returning to Hogwarts "_ he sat there stunned _"what-"_ he started to say but I cut home off and continued speaking _"you'll be coming with me to Japan and of course you are going to finish your magical education but you won't be doing it at Hogwarts you won't have to suffer here any more because you'll be coming with me"_ I repeated what I said when I cut him off ,I said it with such conviction that it left no room for arguments he opened and closed his mouth a few times before composing himself and said

 _"what if I don't want to go with you we only just met for all I know you could do something even worse than then to me so again why would I go with you "_ I was hurt when he said that but knew it to be true he had no reason to trust me but I stood by my decision and told him _"would you rather stay here where you'll be broken and turned into a pawn to be disposed of once it's usefulness has passed hated and despised by all"_

Harsh, I know but it's the only way to get him to see there is nothing here for him and as we sat there I could see it in his eyes that he knew what I had said to be the truth and that he had made his decision and as he opened his mouth to answer I knew that whatever he chose it would change his life forever.

Please read and review

Daijobu desu : it's alright

Kawaii : cute / so cute

Sugoi: great, amazing


End file.
